Linked
by P.D.Ave
Summary: Linked meant a soul connection. Ace could use part of his power, And Chesire could take over Ace's mind and body. As long as the other was alive, none of them die. In where Ace never meet Luffy and Sabo was dead, and Chesire Cat was Little Ace's best companion. *Picture belonged to Alice in Wonderland movie, character belonged to Oda and Lewis Carroll.*


So, I read a fanfiction that be entitled " _ **Kill the Rabbit**_ ' by **Mountain97**. It was a really, really amazing fanfiction, different from the other that I have been read so far. It was greatly inspired me to write this one-shot. By the way, Chesire Cat is my favorite's character of animals so far; I wish I could have one for myself. But not like the Chesire Cat in this story, this one would be too much for me.

I am still searching ideas for my other story, _Episode of Roger_. I already had the general idea, and making progress. I wish I could post the new chapter soon!

And I guess I need to remind you. This one would be not as pleasant as _Episode of Roger_. This one will be darker.

I wish you could enjoy this story!

* * *

 **ONE SHOT - LINKED**

* * *

Chesire floated mid-air, lying on his side as he came closer to Ace's right ear. Ace cleaned his pipe, a bit dirty with some crimson red. Ace hummed, he sang some tune he heard at the bar. He forgot the lyric, but he remembered some words. It was a song about war, death, kill, bravery, kindness, struggle, evil, and victory. Chesire always grinning, and he floated as he made his way to face Ace.

"So..tell me, Ace? How it feels to.. Unalive someone who was distrubing you before?" Chesire asked. He folded his front feet under his chis, as he was lying on his stomatch. Tail waved in the air, a bit curious of Ace's answer.

Ace shuddered, as if the coldest wind passed him. His teeth gritted, his eyes wild with fear as he clutched a top hat. Sabo's hat. No, Sabo's former hat. He did not need a hat now. "It was scary, Chesire. I am really scared of what I did back then! Why didn't you stop me!?"

Chesire grinned widely, as he talked in his playful tone. "I'm sorry, Ace. I knew I should stop you. But when I saw you stab than man, once in his neck. And his left eye until he dead.. I felt so.. Grateful. In fact, I was watching you in happiness. I am sorry it happened again. I am such a bad guardian for you."

Ace sighed. He remembered the first time he met Chesire. At first, he was really afraid. But then he felt so grateful. Chesire was one among a few people who accepted him. Yeah, Chesire was not human. But Ace felt like Chesire was his.. guradian. Even better than Dadan and the others. He was a cat. An.. Incarnation of thousands of dead cats, to be exact. Garp told him before, every living animals had an incarnation of its kind from their deceased fellow. How they dead would determined what kind of its incarnation would be.

When Chesire was.. created? Made? Born? Took his first breath? Oh whatever just suit your favorite's word. It was a very bad phase of cats. They were killed, brutally, in some gruesome ways. It was when those scientists found out that cats were the carrier of a deadly infection, which was could be transfered to human. Almost every islands in the world hunted down for cats, whether it was just a common cats like in the market, a beautiful pet cat, or even big cats like tiger or lion.

However, after the population of cats decreased drastically, human stopped to hund down those poor cats. But still, cats was treated badly. Now it became one of the rare animals. And that was when Chesire was created. Or born. Or made. Or whatever. He was an incarnation of those thousands dead cats. He was.. full of every dark side of cat that cats had. Full of revenge. Hatred towards humanity. Anger.

And then, Ace met him. At first, Chesire tried to kill Ace. And Ace, as he was Ace, welcomed Chesire's intention to kill him warmly. Told Chesire that he was told to be die, constantly, by people.

' _Even a talking cat wants me die. So, just kill me, Flying Cat. I have no intention of living thousand years, anyway. World would be better without me and I am certain of it_ ', as Ace said back then.

That was when Chesire felt like he found his human form. Like, his live if he was a human, not an incarnation of cats. Chesire liked Ace, and he decided that he would Linked Ace. Chesire met another incarnations, from Snake, Lion, Monkey, Pigeon, even Phoenix. That was why Chesire knew how to Linked a human.

Linked meant a soul connection. Ace could use part of his power, like increased strength, agility, and speed but not floating in mid-air or simply appeared and disappeared at will. And Chesire could take over Ace's mind and body if he and Ace wanted to, or under certain condition when Ace was in danger. As long as the other was alive, none of them die. If one of them was badly injured, the other would automatically gave his life energy to heal the other.

When Garp found out that Chesire Linked Ace, he was so mad and out for blood. He knew how and why Chesire was made, born, or created. Whatever. He knew the horrible fate of thousands cats. And now the cat's incarnation, which was Garp believed with a dark personality, Linked Ace.

Garp reminded Ace over and over that Chesire was dangerous. And even Garp tried to kill Chesire. He failed. Garp always failed. Even when he stabbed Chesire on his heart, Chesire was brough back alive and healthy soon, because Ace was still alive. It made Garp give up about breaking the Linked that Chesire was made with Ace. Except that he really wanted to kill Chesire as well as Ace.

Now, Chesire always be his best companion. Chesire always nice at him. Helped him to hunt his foods, and living in Mount Colbo. Ace even introduced Sabo and Chesire. And together, the three of them were working together to collect their money and treasure to buy a pirate ship in the future. But Sabo didn't know. He didn't know what Chesire and Ace did when Sabo was not around. Even to his death, Sabo did not know what kind of horrible things that Ace and Chesire did together.

Ace was bullied by the strangers. They said mean words at his face. And always hurted him when Ace tried to bash off their mean words. Chesire always calmed him down, only to give him the urged to kill those strangers later with Chesire's power. Then, Ace would be scared. And Chesire would always calmed him down, tried to tell him that it was not his fault. Ace was triying to defend himself. And Chesire would always say sorry not to stop Ace killed them with Chesire's own power. Promised Ace to keep him from killed those people later.

But then Chesire would break his promise, and urged Ace to kill those strangers. And it ended in their death. And Ace's scared mind. And Chesire's guilt because he didn't stop Ace. And then it repeated again. Like a circle. With no ends. And up until now, it was almost reaching one hundred times, just one more killing. But Ace never stopped to hope that it would end. And Chesire never stopped to hope that he would be a good guardian for Ace, made him as the kindest human, even if Chesire was incarnated from the horrible fate of cats.

"No, Chesire. Don't blame yourself. It wasn't enterely your fault. It was mine. I could not control my.. wild side. Please, please, Chesire! Please help me control myself!" Ace pleaded at Chesire, eyes hard of determination, fear, and hope.

Chesire grinned, as usual. The only times his grin was off his face was when someone threatened Ace's life. Usually, it would ended to a very, very bad accident. Well, it was accident. Because Chesire would act based on his survival instinc, took over Ace's body and mind, and killed whoever bitches or bastards that dared to laid a hand on Ace's life.

"I will and I promise, Ace. Even if this had happened for ninty-nine by the last.. accident a few hours ago. I will help you to be the best boy ever, will be the kindest human ever. I will never leave your side."

Ace smiled gratefully. He gave Chesire his wide grin as he spoke.

"Thanks, Chesire. I know we failed ninty-nine times, I lost control and you didn't stop me, instead, you supported me to kill them. But let's try again. You broke your promise ninty-nine times, but still you never break your promise to always be my side."

Soon, Chesire floated away as he disappeared from the thin air. Ace was almost done cleaning his pipe, he just needed fresh water to wash away the blood's smells. Ace stood up, then walked to the river and washed his pipe. Suddenly, Chesire appeared again in his shoulder, brough back some apples that were floating behind Ace's back.

"I don't like fruits. I love meats."

Chesire grinned. "I know. But an apple a day keeps the doctor away."

Ace rolled his eyes as he snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Okay. As if I need a doctor,"

"I am not your health advisor, dear human of _mine._ By the way, Ace. It's so funny, right? A child of demon under the guidance of Chesire Cat, the most savages cat in the history." Chesire said in his amusement.

Ace laughed as hard as he can, and he clutched his stomatch. "Hahaha. If it isn't you who said that, I might lost control for the hundred times and kill you instantly."

Chesire sighed in faked-sad-tone. "But sadly, I am immortal, remember. Sometimes I wonder how it feels to be die."

Ace frowned as he smirked playfully. He took out his pipe from the water and began to sat at the river bank. He caugh an apple from the mid air as Chesire bite down his own apple. "But you have died once before, your heart was stabbed by Gramps. It was a very astonishing sight, you know. I was torn between to laugh or sad upon your death. Your face reminded me so much of those strangers when they were facing their death, dying and clearly in pain." Ace was laughing before he swallowed his whole apple as he took another apple.

Chesire's grin was a bit twisted as he remembered his own death. "Mmh, actually you know that I don't really love that.. particular event. It was a good experiece, though. At least I knew the pain that would guide you towards your death. In that area, I am a bit more _experienced_ than you, Ace. Pay some respects."

Ace nodded in agreement. "By the way, when Sabo was dying, did he feel the pain? I am really curious."

Chesire floated again as he disappeared. And re-appeared again in Ace's lap.

"Well, as the _experienced_ one, I must tell you that it would be a lot of pain. At least, Sabo will never be in pain again, right?"

Ace smiled as he nodded in happiness. "Of course he is. I am sure he was happy when I killed his entire own family in fire, like they did. Well, your idea to blinded them before set them on fire was genius, by the way."

Chesire grinned arrogantly. "Kiddo, please. You know whom you are talking to. No need to mention my genius mind, okay."

"Yeah. At least, we had his hat. It feels like he is still here with us, right?"

Chesire floated as he sat on top of Sabo's hat. "Right. I love this hat. It would be bad if we lost Sabo as well as this hat. I would hate to say, ' _good bye, sweet hat_ '." Chesire sighed.

Ace laughed loudly. He already ate all of the apples that Chesire brough him. He planned to hunt a gator to fill his hunger and Chesire followed behind. Together, they sang some songs and chatted as well as bantered. Chesire sometimes would disappeared and re-appeared again with fruits, much to Ace's dismay. But he ate those fruits anyway, much to Chesire's happiness.

They were just coming to the gator's river when Ace noticed a man. He was walking alone, somehow felt so familiar. Ace watched him in curiousity, and decided to follow that man. Chesire sighed but followed him in the end. Ace walked in silence, and Chesire had no problem with making sound. _You had no reason to be afraid of making sound while you were moving when you was a flying cat like Chesire._

Soon, Chesire's eyes caugh the man's face. He was about starting to talk at Ace when Ace put his palm over Chesire's mouth. Chesire rolled his eyes in disbelieve, and then licked Ace's palms. Ace smile sheepishly, as he let go of his palm.

"He was the man whom take Sabo away with his father when we faced Bluejam pirates, right?" Chesire asked. Ace grinned as he nodded.

Ace did not spare a glance towards Chesire as Ace's smirk crept out to his face. "I~ Find~ You~" he sang his words.

Chesire's fur jerked out as he recognized Ace's tone. ' _Oh my, he was going to be wild again_ ', Chesire said in his mind.

"Ace, remember. No more killing!"

"But Chesire! Please! Please! He is on my list!" Ace insisted, practically whinning like a kid begging for candy for Halloween.

"NO. MORE. KILLING! You said yourself, you was afraid of killing people!"

Ace eyes started to get watery, as if he was going to cry soon. Like, really, really soon. Chesire groaned, he hated Ace's kitten eyes. It was so deadly.

"FINE! FINE! KILL HIM IF YOU WANT TO! BUT YOU MUST FOLLOWNMY ORDER!"

Ace grinned widely as he nodded in enthusiasm. "Promise~" he sang his answer.

Chesire smirked, but it was evil. He never really care of human's life except Ace's. He never mind if someone was dead, it was nothing on his interest list. Instead, he loved to watct them die. He loved it to see those fear of death, its pain upon those human eyes as they knew their life is faded. Even Sabo's pain. It gave Chesire pleasure. But he promised Ace that he would stop Ace from going wild. He hated to break his promise. But Ace didn't help! He was practically whinning at him, pleading at him. If Ace wanted to kill that man, okay!

 _'Screwed off those promises! Screwed off efforts'_. Chesire was never could said no to Ace. And killing human slowly as he watched them suffer... Which was always happen when Ace was going wild..

Well. Chesire was no one who would said no to that.

"Okay. Let's do this my way. First, you must make him unable to move. Or, let's make him faint. Then, take of his all of his attire but his pants. And let's tie him on a tree. When he faint, we would cut off his limbs, little by little and we will, WILL, Ace, WILL, wait for him to awake. He may die from bleeding too much but we can tie his severed limbs to slow the bleeding and keep him alive as long as we can. And we will make him watch as we feed his own limbs as gator's food. Ah, and don't forget! Take out one of his eyes! It will be fun to make him watch his eye is eaten by gator with his other eye, right!?"

Ace blinked, and then he was laughing hysterically. "Damn it Chesire! You never run out of genius ideas! I love you so much, you know! What is your inspiration, this time?"

Chesire tilted his head as he though. "It was a.. wild tiger death that I saw when I was incernated back then. It's death was caused by what I just described to you. But it was not a gator that ate its limbs. It was wild dogs."

Ace gave him a smile, as he patted Chesire's head softly. "Don't worry. I will always be with you, and will never let you die. Especially in that tiger's way of dying, okay."

Chesire grinned as he disappeared, nd reappeared on top of Sabo's hat on Ace's head. "I know you love me, Ace. And so do I."

* * *

And yeah, it was so short! I wish you like it!

I will leave the fate of that man whom be hunted by Ace and Chesire for your imagination!

Please leave a review if you can :) It would really make me happy :) Thank you for read!


End file.
